


Jane: Be loved by Dirk

by sjwnamjoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I'm a bad writer, TW; Terrible writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjwnamjoon/pseuds/sjwnamjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short drabble, told in Jane's pov. Dirk likes her, but are his feelings returned????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane: Be loved by Dirk

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this will suck terribly, okay!! I'm so sorry for your eyes. This was written by a 14 year old girl who has lots of feels. (Sidenote: I am totally NOT Jane in this story. It made this suck even more, considering that I'm always the one with the crush. *le sad sigh*)

It was simple, really. Jane wonders why she never caught on. Perhaps she was too enthralled with Jake to realize. At least, that's what she told herself to make her feel less guilty of stomping on his feelings. But no amount of blaming it on her hapless crush could wipe away the fact she was a huge ass to Dirk. Really, she'd never consider how he felt when she went on countless speeches about how much she liked Jake, how cute his accent was, how she admired his bravery. She has even gone as far as telling Dirk how she was planning to confess to Jake. Of course, she had never done this on purpose, oh no. It's just that Dirk, he's always so aware of everything, including how she felt about him. But that didn't stop him from telling her. Telling her that secret that no one knew, except the two of them, now. It was that secret that had her rethinking her whole romantical situation. She had spent nights simply staring at her ceiling, just thinking. And that's where she was now. Lying on her bed, clad in her nightly attire; a light blue T-shirt and pink sweat pants. She closed her eyes as her brow furrowed in deep thought. It was 2 am, and there was school, so she really should've been sleeping, but she just couldn't. In a couple hours, she had to tell Dirk just exactly what her attraction to him was; platonic or romantic. Jane groaned, and opened her eyes again, sitting up to go to the bathroom. She pushed herself from her bed and walked down the hall, past her Dad's room. She paused, and listened to his breathing. It was one of the few airs of familiarity in her life, and she smiled slightly because of it. She continued down, until she reached the bathroom. She flicked on the light and stood in front of the sink, peering into the mirror. Staring at her face, she grimaced. Jane sighed softly, reaching up to pap her cheek. She couldn't possibly be the object of someone's affection, right? This body gave her nothing but bullies and sadness. But... a guy liking her... this was new. A guy she actually cares about, deeply, likes her. It made her heart race and her head feel dizzy. She took in a sharp breath of air and leaned onto the sink. Her head rested on the mirror, and the cool surface felt nice on her hot skin. She sniffled as a sudden realization hit her. No, she didn't return Dirk's feelings. It was so simple, and her eyes welled up in tears as she finally processed it.  
"Why?", she asked the sink as tears began to flow. "Why am I doing this to him...? Why can't I just feel that way?!"  
She gasped for air as she sobbed quietly. Her mind raced over the moments she had shared with Dirk, trying desperately to make something romantic out of them. But she couldn't, she KNEW she couldn't, he knew she couldn't, and try her damndest she couldn't. All she could do was break his heart. So she cleared her throat, rubbed at hee eyes and left the bathroom, not even bothering to shut the light off. She walked into her bedroom, powered up her computer and as she waited for it to start, she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.  
"I am a terrible person." She whispered out loud. "A terrible, godawful human being!"  
She loaded pesterchum and typed a bit, then logged off to slouch over to her bed, to finally curl up and sleep.

GG: I am so sorry, Dirk. Completely and utterly sorry.  
GG: But I love you.  
GG: As a friend.  
GG: So sorry.  
TT: Oh.  
TT: I can't say I wasn't expecting that.  
TT: Just...  
TT: Do me a favor and leave me alone for a bit.  
TT: Goodnight, Jane.  
TT: I still love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to mail me any medical bills for your eyes, which are probably bleeding profoundly. D:


End file.
